Malak Makarov
Malak Makarov is a Greek demigod daughter of Nike and Yuri Makarov. She is one of the heroes in the Prophecy of Eleven. Before Birth It is unknown how or why Nike had Malak with Yuri, but she did follow the customs of leaving her daughter to be raised by her mortal parent. Early Life Yuri apparently had known about Nike's identity. Because Malak never had a cell phone, she never attracted monsters. She did like picking fights, which eventually led Yuri to send her to Wilderness School to learn to behave. However, at the school, Malak befriended Leo Valdez and Piper McClean, two other demigods. Their history is rare and unique because thet befriended each other before they knew they were demigods. Mist History When Hera switched Jason Grace with Percy Jackson, Hera manipulated the Mist to install fake memories of Jason. Malak believed they had befriended him three months ago when he arrived and also believed he was getting into a relationship with Piper. Personality Malak is a strong and independent girl who is super competitive and wins most athletic competitions. She likes fighting and playing sports. She can never sit still and grts anxious in tight spaces. She isnt a fan of watching lovey-dovey stuff. Despite her competitiveness, Malak is kind at heart. She didnt bully Piper like other girls did, but instead made friends with her. Even after she found out fake memories of Jason had been installed in her mind, she still became his friend. She is also fine with people saying her hair is mud brown. Fears Since she is athletic and competitive, Malak gets very uncomfortable in tight spaces. Appearance Malak is a short girl with an athletic build and strong muscles. She has frizzy hair the color of mud (a metaphor she came up with) and coffee brown eyes. Her complexion is tanned. She is described to have alot of bruises from minor sports injuries. Malak tends to wear jerseys for many different teams that play differebt ball games such as soccer, hockey, football, baseball, etc. Abilities and Tools General Abilities *ADHD: Malak's supernatrual alertness gives her faster reflexes and keeps her alive in battle. Ginerva says that Malak's sports abilities also contribute to keep her alive. *Dyslexia: Malak's brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek. *Fighting Skills: Malak is a formidable fighter. Her years of playing sports have granted her extra endurance, speed, and strength. *Sports Skills: Malak is a natrual sports player, and excels in many different sports. She was the captain of all the girls' teams at Wilderbess School. Demigod Abilities *Odikinesis: As the daughter of Nike, Malak is able to make two people have the compelling urge to beat each other bloody, though on a much smaller scale than her mother. It is easier if their is (or was) a rivalry in the heritage. *Telumkinesis: Malak is able to master any weapon in a shirt amount of time. She can also turn weapons into something less dangerous. Weapons and Magical Items *Thriamvos: Malak's pair of chakrams. Disguised as two coins, when Malak takes them and throws them in the air, they turn into a pair of chakrams, or disks. They return to her when thrown. To disguise them as coins, Malak flips the disks like coins.